ABC Medianet/Lost finale extended
Wednesday, May 05, 2010 ABC Television Network PRESS RELEASE - ENTERTAINMENT - ABC's "Lost" finale extended by a half-hour "LOST" IS EXTENDED AN EXTRA HALF-HOUR IN ORDER TO FULLY REVEAL THE EXCITING SERIES FINALE, SUNDAY, MAY 23 ON ABC "Lost" Series Finale to Air on Sunday, May 23 from 9:00-11:30 p.m., ET, Retrospective Special, "Lost: The Final Journey," Precedes the Finale from 7:00-9:00 p.m., ET Jimmy Kimmel Bids the Show Farewell in "Jimmy Kimmel Live: Aloha to Lost" from 12:05-1:05 a.m., ET The "Lost" series finale event just got bigger with a half-hour extension of the finale episode, SUNDAY, MAY 23 from 9:00-11:30, p.m., ET, on the ABC Television Network. With so much story to tell, the timeslot needed to be expanded. Preceding the finale will be the retrospective special, "Lost: The Final Journey," from 7:00-9:00 p.m., ET, which takes a look back over the past six seasons of this groundbreaking show. Additionally, Jimmy Kimmel bids farewell to "Lost" in his own indelible manner on "Jimmy Kimmel Live: Aloha to Lost," airing from 12:05-1:05 a.m., ET. The critically acclaimed, hit drama "Lost" premiered on September 22, 2004. The series was nominated for numerous awards and was a 2008 recipient of the prestigious Peabody Award, and awarded the 2005 Emmy and 2006 Golden Globe for Best Drama Series. At the end of its sixth and final season, "Lost" will have aired 114 episodes (121 episodic hours). Oceanic Air flight 815 tore apart in mid-air and crashed on a Pacific island, leaving 48 passengers alive and stranded on a remote island in the South Pacific. The survivors include a diverse group of people from different walks of life -- a doctor, an escaped fugitive, a con man, an Iraqi interrogator, a married Korean couple and a man formerly confined to a wheelchair who is now inexplicably healed. As the castaways attempt to get home, flashbacks (and forwards) illuminate their troubled lives before and after the crash, as the island that they find themselves stranded on begins to slowly reveal its mysterious nature. Faith, reason, destiny and free will all clash as the island offers opportunities for both corruption and redemption... but as to its true purpose? That's the greatest mystery of all. "Lost" stars Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Emilie de Ravin as Claire, Michael Emerson as Ben, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Ken Leung as Miles, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Terry O'Quinn as Locke and Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana. "Lost" was created by Jeffrey Lieber and J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof. Abrams, Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Jean Higgins, Elizabeth Sarnoff, Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, Jack Bender and Carlton Cuse serve as executive producers. "Lost," which is filmed entirely on location in Hawaii and premiered on September 22, 2004, is from ABC Studios. For more information on "Lost," visit ABC.com ABC Media Relations: Jeff Fordis (818) 460-6676 / Erin Felentzer (818) 460-6642 Photography and video available at www.abcmedianet.com. Photography request line (818) 460-6611. Category:ABC Medianet